1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device or an electronic device including the semiconductor device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. One embodiment of the present invention also relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, an imaging device, a memory device, a processor, an electronic device, a method for driving any of them, a method for manufacturing any of them, and a method for testing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, semiconductor devices such as central processing units (CPUs), memories, and sensors have been used in various electronic devices such as personal computers, smart phones, and digital cameras. The performance of the semiconductor devices has been improved to achieve miniaturization, lower power consumption, and other various objectives.
One of the ways that have been proposed to achieve higher performance such as lower power consumption and miniaturization is the use of an oxide semiconductor for a semiconductor layer (hereinafter also referred to as an active layer, a channel layer, or a channel formation region) of a transistor in a semiconductor device. An example of the transistor includes an oxide of indium, gallium, and zinc (hereinafter also referred to as an In—Ga—Zn oxide) for a channel layer (see Patent Document 1).